


Accelerated Backwards Hopping

by thespyfromteamfortress2



Category: Team Fortress 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bad Parent Midoriya Inko, Bakugou Katsuki Bashing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Entrance Exam, Entrance Exam Arc (My Hero Academia), Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Izuku Has A DODGE Set, Izuku has a gun, Midoriya Inko is All For One, Villain Bakugou Katsuki, Villain Midoriya Inko, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespyfromteamfortress2/pseuds/thespyfromteamfortress2
Summary: Basically, a whole lot of people have the source engine as their quirk and Izuku is one of them, the mercs are the best at their job, with a track record of no defeat, mge servers are a thing with respawn machines, and Izuku has a dodge set. Also Inko is All For One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The One That Starts It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Crew

_Ping_

"Wave g'bye t'ya head wanka!"

_Ping_

"Ya big headed wanka's"

_**Ping** _

"Everything above your neck's gonna be a fine red mist!"

_**PING** _

"Dominated, ya miniature delinquent."

"God DAMNIT!" Izuku threw his scatter gun into the dirt, pounding on it for good measure to show his frustration. Mundy holstered his rifle, walking towards the greenette to comfort him.

"Ah sorry mate, y'know we're only doing this to practice so you shouldn't get so frustrated." Mundy tried to comfort Izuku, seeming to work as Izuku had calmed down significantly.  
  


"I know Mundy, it's just that I couldn't even hit you once and- I mean how are you so good? It's a mystery." Izuku seemed to have calmed down to the point of talking normally again. Unsurprisingly.

"We've had centuries of experience on the field, of course we're supposed to be that good." Mundy answered.

"Ye- obviously, no I'm talking about how I couldn't even hit you! You went... for... the shot THAT'S IT! THANK YOU MUNDY!" It seemed the greenette had figured t out himself, as to why professionals never seem to fail.

"The only thing you should feel when firing that scattergun of yours is recoil, not feelings. You wanna know what has a lot of feelings? Husbands blubbering their wife's to death with golf trophies. Proffesionals have standards." Mundy continued, an important lesson for the young boy to learn.

"Alright, thanks Mundy, I'll put it to work next round." The boy had seemingly completely dissolved, picking up his scattergun and getting back in his hunched position.

"Round 2, Ya ready?" Izuku called out.

"On 3!" Mundy called out.

"1"

"2"

  
"3!" Izuku rushed forward, strafing side to side, certain that he could take Mundy out, if he could only make him fli-

_Ping_

"I quit, that's it for me today, I can't TAKE THIS TORTURE!" Izuku promptly left the server, going to Dell to drink a beer with him. That seemed to calm him down the best.

Mundy looked on, chuckling at the boy's ragequit.

"Some of 'em are just wildcards."

Loading...

This server is VAC secured

Opening the front door, Izuku found his favorite member of the team, Dell Conagher. Walking over to him, he plopped down on one of the mechanical relaxation chairs, a beer to the right.

"Hey Dell, the beard's looking sharper than ever I see." Izuku knew the man was a scientific mastermind, even being able to go up against the likes of Nezu and win. But he also knew the man liked to relax from time to time, so when he couldn't find him in the workshop he decided to check the 2fort resupply room.

"Thanks pardner, say, how've you been?" Dell replied, taking his time sipping down a bee, slower than what he normally would do.

"I'm good, except for Mundy and my MGE match, I couldn't even land a shot, so I ragequit, now I just wanna go back and say sorry." Izuku pulled out a beer from his right, chugging the contents down as he laid down on the chair, legs overlapping one another as he visibly (and audibly) relaxed.

"I'd say stay a while, chug a few beers and we can have our drunk talk, maybe rally along Tavish into talking about one of his explosive adventures, the man seems to have an infinite amount of them." Dell and Izuku did their cheers, bonking the beer bottles together from the bottom, foam rising almost instantaneously.

* * *

"And then the bloody asshat tried to unload on ME! So I did the morally correct thing, AND BLEW HIM UP!" Izuku was explaining one of his adventures with Jane Doe, while Dell was coughing from all the laughing. Tavish came in at that moment, and the two paused, looking at the cyclops.

"Ya telling me you didn't invite me tah drink beer with ya!" Tavish was quite sober compared to the other two, but was still noticably drunk, as the slurred words indicated.

"Ah sorry Tavvy, slipped from our minds. There's still a box a beer left over if you wanna join." Izuku pulled the beer box from behind him, slapping his hand on the other chair that was there. Tavish obliged and sat on the other chair, the three bonking their beers together for a night full of fun.

* * *

"Misha, zu you know why zhese three idiots are passed out AGAIN?" Ludwig pointed at the three drunk team members, watching as they passed out atop each other.

"Well Doctor, I think they drunk alot." Misha answered the doctor's question. Jeremy was just booing the three snoring on each other, even though he knew it would do nothing. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, failing to collect himself as he couldn't stand the smell of alcohol in the air.

"Can you at least help me zit zhem up?" Misha complied with Ludwig's question, helping up the drunk trio as they comfortably snored. Izuku started to wake up as he looked on at Misha carrying him.

"Hi Misha, how are yo- Ow, Hangover." Izuku cramped his hand onto his head, holding it tightly as he tried to keep himself together and not crumble into several pieces.

"Hello Izuku, you have been drinking again no?" Misha looked like a disappointed father, looking at Izuku for his answer.

"Yeah, I don't have a good reason other than relaxing, but we did have a fun time with Dell." Izuku re-affirmed. Misha huffed as he walked away, towards Jeremy, picking him up (With a lot of protests from the scout of the team) and plopping him down next to Izuku. The greenette thought of a question to ask, as this was one of the only times he could find the RED blur

"Hey Jeremy, how do I get better at dodging?" It was a simple question at face value, just strafe, but there were many more complex strategies involved in it.

"Simple, ABB." That was new.

"Hol up, ABB? What's that?" Izuku got up from his chair, Misha was making some special hangover cure for him and Jeremy was jumping around.

"ABB, Accelerated Backwards Bhopping, faster than any quirk out there! You start jumping using your legs, and start going back. Since your quirk is source engine, you'll go FLYING! Try it out." Jeremy started jumping backwards, as he started to pick up speed he was going faster and faster around the room, only stopped by heavy blocking him.

"Here, Heavy make Cure for tiny man." Misha handed the hangover cure for Izuku, the latter slurping it down like holy juice. 

"Thanks Misha, I don't know what I could've done without your slavic miracles." Izuku started jumping first. His legs had gotten used to Bhopping so this should be similar. He started going backwards, and started speeding up. FAST.

"This is SO NOT LIKE BHOPPING!" Izuku strafed around going backwards. He couldn't control his turns because of the speed he was going at, so like any sane person, he stopped. Wrong thing to do apparently.

"I think I'm gonna barf." Emptying his stomach's contents on the ground, Dell woke up to the smell of the barf while Jeremy was laughing his ass off at the younger one. 

"Well, that sours my milk." Dell got up from his seat, Misha passing him another hangover cure, Dell sipping politely.

"Thanks Mister, that's gotta be the best cure I've had from your hands yet." Ludwig took charge of looking at Izuku, as he inspected the boy's internals with a pocket X-Ray.

"It seems that your body is not ready for passing the limits of your quirk. You'll either need a bit of time to get used to it, or I can give you a new stomach like I gave Jeremy so he can sustain the running he does without barfing." Ludwig tapped Izuku's stomach, waiting for a response. The response came a few seconds later with a new barf, Izuku looking as physically sick as possible.

"Thanks Doc, I guess I don't want to barf, but can we leave it for tomorrow, I need to get going home." Izuku got up from the ground, taking off his barf soaked shirt. He wiped his chin and replaced it with a spare shirt he held for accidents.

"Well, I'm off. See you all later, and get Tavish some new teeth." Izuku left the 2fort server afterwards logging into the Musutafu server and loading his home up.

Loading...

"Mom, I'm home." Izuku called out to his mother, not expecting a response as she was generally outside. Apparently a child with a source quirk was weak, hah, she should tell that to the mercs. Going into his room he stared at old memorabilia present in his room, most of them being from former heroes but the remaining quarter was personal designs of the mercs. He went into the kitchen next, cooking up some katsudon for himself when he heard a key getting slotted into the keyhole of the front door, the handle turning open as he presumed Inko came in.

"I see you're at least doing something useful for your mother. When are you going to learn that you're a worthless alcoholic?" Inko had been trying to push him down since the doctor told them he had a source engine quirk, but Izuku had managed to stay strong and had found the mercs, allowing them to teach him. Izuku glared at his mother, anger oozing off of him in the least subtle way possible. Turning back to the Katsudon, he found it to be almost finished, and turned off the heat.

"I do wish I could talk back to you." Izuku grumbled under his breath, voice barely audible. He prepared the bowls and served them up. Inko glared back at him as she looked as if to demand something. Izuku tried to figure out what was missing, and his egg donor coughed to catch his attention.

"Where are the proper utensils? We aren't hobos like some people you know." Inko scoffed at Izuku, the latter looking bewildered at the woman. Slapping 4 chopsticks on the table and passing 2 to the woman, he sat down to eat.

"Obviously, I ain't a hobo but I do know you are, why do you even care about European utensils anyway, they're a waste of kitchen space." Izuku made his anger against European utensils quite clear, taking a few slurps from his Katsudon.

"How DARE you speak to me that way? I AM YOUR MOTHER! I DEMAND RESPECT!" Here she went off again, saying she wanted respect where she didn't deserve any. Izuku ignored her, continuing on slurping his Katsudon, ignorant to the protests of her mother.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Izuku had finished off his Katsudon, placing the bowl in the dishwasher as he moved to his room. He closed the door as he yearned for the sweet release of the night. He was going through thoughts in his mind when he heard the bell ring. He wondered who it could e when he noticed that his mother was going outside, a car parked with the lights open, engine running outside. This was his moment to dig up some blackmail on his mom.

Making sure his mom was gone, he peeked outside of his door, the lights all off and his mom's door open. _Rookie mistake_ Izuku thought to himself. Moving quickly, he took photo's of the room prior to entering and started working, with the locked safe first. Izuku pulled out his tension tool and raking tool to perform a basic raking attack. The lock opened and a multitude of mails for jobs and villanous work greeted him.

"What the fuck! My mom's ALL FOR ONE!?!?!!?!" Izuku kept looking at the mails and job offers. It couldn't be true, his mom is 'kind and caring' Midoriya Inko, not Villain Overlord All For One. Izuku hastily put the emails in the order they were and got out of the room, getting into his own room.

"I'm too drunk for this." Izuku promptly passed out on his bed afterwards, wishing himself goodnight.


	2. The One That Follows It

5 am had come in the Midoriya household, Our protagonist blearily opening his eyes. _Y_ _eah right,_ _protagonist, what next? My mom's the most dangerous villain? Wait._ Izuku popped out of his bed, going out of his room to check if his mom was here. Tip-Toeing around, he had deduced that his Inko was not here, and had gone outside again. Moving hastily, he went into Inko's bedroom and opened the safe. _Welp, at least I had a good run, I hope they remember me._ Izuku closed the safe and bolted out of his egg donor's room, gently closing the door. Going towards the living room, he sat down to do some studies before life started. Choosing Biology as the subject of the day, he got to work, making out all vital points and pulling out his marker to color important areas to cover on his body. Ludwig had also told him to refresh on heart transplants, and performing them in minutes. Flipping his notes to page 51 and reading up, he refreshed his brain and tools.

"That should be enough for today, gotta try these on somebody sometime." Izuku packed his notes away in his special digital safe secured in his room and went towards the kitchen to make breakfast, Eggs and pork, most likely. Pulling out the necessary utensils he started sizzling the bacon on the pan, fat oozing out of it. Cracking the eggs on top gave it that extra saltiness, and helped keep the bacon fat on the egg. Once his breakfast finished cooking, he turned off the heat and pulled it off the oven, stuffing the meal in his mouth.

"Ahw Ahw Hawt Hawt!" Izuku cursed himself for not waiting for it to cool down, but on the other hand it helped distract him from the fact that his mother was the top wanted villain in the country. Cooling himself off the greenette went to get dressed for school, waiting for literally anything to pop out at him. Once he got dressed he packed his notes and headed off for school.

Loading...

"Well, off to get blackmail to blacklist Bakugo I guess." Izuku slapped on his secret body cam before entering the school, waiting for the other people to funnel in. Moving inside the first thing he was forced to see was Bakugo Fucking Katsuki.

"DEKU! ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME!?" Bakugo spit it out with so much spite that Izuku could feel himself taking physical damage from his spit. Disgusting.

"Piss off, I don't want to deal with your ass today." Izuku moved towards the classroom, finding a place to sit. Bakugo's enraged roars came behind him as explosions popped off. How the Blonde didn't have hearing damage Izuku had no clue. _Maybe it's because his ears are developed to resist the sound of the blast, or he has mechanical eardrums, hell how can he hear if his eardrums are so thick though? doesn't the eardrum need to be just thin enough? questions for later._ The class teacher was calling out for Izuku as he rambled on, expecting to be punished as he 'insulted the star pupil' what a load of bull crap.

"Mr.Midoriya, if you're not paying attention then I'm sure you know this formula's answer?" The teacher pointed to the question, 2x^2+4x-15=0, was written on the board. Izuku got up, going through the question in his head. Dell had taught him up until x^6 equations, so this was a walk in the park for him.

"Sure, first you apply the Quadratic formula, then you solve from there. The answer should be 1.92 or -3.92 rounded to 3 s.f." The teacher looked at the greenette writing down the steps he applied, watching in awe as a weak quirked boy wasn't supposed to know this apparently.

"That is correct Midoriya, you can take your seat now." Izuku moved towards his seat when Bakubitch tried to trip him, apparently, what sane people do isn't allowed here because as soon as he moved around Bakugo's leg, the little bitch used an explosion powered right hook, easily dodged by his time with Jeremy and a fight broke out, out of thin air.

"Pummel him Bakugo, he shouldn't even be here!" Crony 1 cheered on, Bakugo moved towards Izuku as Izuku backed up, not allowing Bakugo to get a clear shot on him, throwing jabs of his own all landing in the meanwhile.

"BOTH OF YOU! STOP FIGHTING!" The teacher amplified his quirk to get the words to reach the two of them. Izuku backed up and abruptly turned to the teacher, the pomeranian doing the same.

"IZUKU PRINCIPALS OFFICE, NOW!" And the quirk discrimination was in full force, the one with the stronger quirk doesn't get punished. Moving outside the door, Izuku scribbled down a sentence on a page and slapped it on the door.

'See you all in hell'

Loading...

Izuku looked at the principal, a pig-nosed bastard that cared about money. Izuku could prove these claims in court but he would rather not waste his time doing meaningless things and instead focus on the greater plans he has.

"I could expel you for this offense you know, your mother is coming to pick you up. I'm only keeping you because of your mother's apologies." Izuku knew that was bullshit, and he knew that his mother threatened the principal into submission, not that he would ever admit it to the young Midoriya.Going over his thoughts he heard the door fling open, turning his head to come eye to eye with Inko.

"Izuku... You have a lot of explaining to do." Izuku had only seen that expression once. That being when he had said he had wanted to be a hero. The unfiltered rage oozed out of his eyes, the mere presence of her physical manifestation dominating the room.

"Alright, I went around one of Bakugo's legs and he started a fight, you can check my body cam." Izuku haded his recording to Inko, who watched through the entire recording. After it finished Inko glared at Izuku, giving him the recording.

"I know you're worthless so you can go home. I want to talk to the principal for a moment however." A serpent's smile was slapped onto her face, the animosity peeling into it. Izuku ran out of the room and shut the door behind him, hearing a lock click the moment he closed it. The next thing he heard was a multitude of screaming and objects breaking. Izuku decided to risk his stomach, and ABB'd it for his life, taking turns through the corridor and popping out of the front doors of the school. Making his way through the city landscape he ended up a few blocks ahead of where his apartment was, dumping his stomach into a trash can.

"Phew, that was intense. On the bright side, I developed resistance!" Izuku felt MUCH better than when he had first performed ABB, probably because he had done it in a smaller area. Getting up, he looked around and saw a sewer grate, rattling coming from it.Inspecting it closer was a bad idea, as a sludge monster popped out.

"A perfect bodysuit! Come easy and I'll make sure it's painless!" Izuku sidestepped the sludge. The sludge moved forwards again to try and capture the boy in its grasps, failing to do so as the greenette hopped backwards faster and faster. The sludge villain found this infuriating, as Izuku kept up the speed.

"YOU'LL NEVER HIT ME! YOU'LL NEVER HIT ME!" Izuku taunted the villain, waiting for the right moment to pull out his flamethrower, as they continued this back and forth, he noticed that the sewer grate was moving again, this time, All Might popped out of it.

" **DETROIT SMASH** " All Might hit the villain square on, the sludge splattering to the side of the underpass. Izuku looked at the man in awe, his tenth idol, right after the mercs, had popped out from no where.

"All Might! Thank you for rescuing me!" Izuku bowed at the number 1, trying to show utmost respect.

" **NO PROBLEM YOUNG MAN, Although, CAN YOU HELP ME WITH COLLECTING THE SLIME? IT SEEMS TO HAVE SPREAD EVERYWHERE."** Izuku haded a spare bottle to All Might, the latter thanking him. He took out his flamethrower to solidify most of the sludge, seeing as it should only work on organic objects he paid no mind to the surroundings. All Might looked at him bewildered, as Izuku casually used a flamethrower.

"There we go, that should make it easier for you to collect it all. Also, you should power down, can't have you wasting your time." Izuku looked on with confusion as the Number 1 Hero looked at him, a shocked expression, almost like glass shattering, encompassed his face.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Izuku rubbed the back of his head, All Might powering down from his Hero form into his civilian one. Pulling Izuku by the arm, he asked him one simple question.

"How. Do. You. Know." Izuku cursed under his breath at his loud mouthed self. _The one time I was supposed to keep it to myself but noooo, I go and present myself as Top of the Class idiot to the number one._

"I don't want you to freak out, please, I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out." Izuku tried to re-affirm that the man wouldn't pass out at the big reveal. He thought of the implications, and how he thought All Might would handle it.

"Alright young man, I won't freak out, now tell me how you know." All Might let go of Izuku's arm, letting Izuku build himself.

"My egg donor, what I like to call my mother, has files and mails in her room, in a safe. In that safe, she either has links to All For One, or IS All For One. That's how I found out, my mother stored that information in a safe prone to a rake attack, and I wanted to dig up blackmail on her. All Might? Are you there?" Izuku looked at the pale expression of All Might, never seen before. Inspecting him closer, Izuku could see how his face became a grim frown, the edges of his eyes soaking up blood through the hollow blankness.

_Bang_

"All Might?"


	3. Well this was a dissapointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, not what I waned it to be but I'm putting it out because it's still crack.

Shit

That was all Izuku could explain this situation as. The Number One Hero was passed out on the side walk and he had just said that he was the son of the number 1 villain. He's justified to curse in this situation, of course he is. The only thought passing his mind was getting to the mercs to explain the situation. sitting All Might up on the wall he made a mad dash to his home, going for the first server available.

You are traveling to...

Hydro

Loading...

This server is VAC secured

Popping into the server, Izuku looked around the spawn, taking in the fresh and undisturbed atmosphere of the map as he moved outside of RED spawn, taking note of the surrounding area being ever so slightly livelier than the last time he was in the god forsaken territory control map. Moving further into the area, he climbed up a cliff and sat on the furthest edge, legs dangling off of the side. Letting his body fall back and into the greenery, he looked at the sky to find 3 birds circling him.

"Look at those circling birds, they're probably going to eat our corpses!" Izuku blurted out, to no one in particular as the map was mostly void of humans or wildlife in general. Laying down, he slowly closed his eyes as he felt himself succumb to sleep's arms. Of course, it never came as he was interrupted by the rustling of bushes from behind him. Curiosity taking the better of him he pivoted his head backwards as he groggily opened his eyes to see the mumbling mute (Yeah he got some of his vocabulary from the mercs, sue him!)

"Hey pyro, how are ya!" Izuku called out as he pushed off the grassy terrain and sat right up. The pyromaniac sat down next to him, crossing his legs instead of dangling them from the cliff. He mumbled out something that Izuku could make out as 'I'm fine, you?' so Izuku took that as an incentive to respond.

"Well, I'm just fine and dandy! Had an encounter with _the_ All Might and found out I'm the son of the number one villain, _along_ the fact that I _told_ said fact to All Might of all people, I am going to be rotting in a cell in the depths of Tartarus for the rest of my life, oh god, what if Inko finds out I told him and comes to kill me!" Izuku continued his rambling as the Pyro listened to his insistent rambling.He put a finger on Izuku's mouth, and started mumbling through his mask, Izuku deciphering it as 'you shouldn't worry, as if what you're telling is true, then he won't remember and you don't have to worry about how we would see you, since we're technically criminals too'

"I guess you're right, thanks Pyro. Welp, time to face the inevitable shitstorm that will be home, so I bid you farewell for now." Pyro mumbled back a 'goodbye' accompanied with a hand wave as Izuku exited the server, and went back to his home. Thankfully, Inko wasn't home yet, so he had time to relax and finish his homework.

You are traveling through time to...

4 hours later

Loading...

This server is VAC secured

Approximately 4 hours after Izuku came home from his server run, Inko showed up at home, followed with an 'I'm home!' as Izuku got up to greet her.

"Hey ma, how are you?" Izuku asked, looking at Inko and actually analyzing her for the first time, which is strange considering he would know how his egg donor looks right? Looking at her face he noticed the faint, yet constant sense of menace and terror spilling out of her face, which hadn't been there before. He stopped there, fearing what may lie behind the carefully constructed mask of familial bondage.

"Just finished talking to your school and got some groceries, I'm assuming you finished your daily work so get cooking. I bought groceries for sushi this time." Inko calmly replied, moving the groceries on her hand into Izuku's. Izuku moved towards the kitchen where he started preparing for sushi, he pulled out the thick seaweed sheets, laying them delicately on the kitchen island. Next came the rice, which they already had ready rice in the fridge, so he spread it on each of the sheets. Next, he pulled out the salmon, and carefully sliced square long slices, placing the slices on the rice. Last thing left was to roll up the sushi, which he did with little effort. Finally he cut the sushi into standard rolls, and placed them onto plates. Serving them up he sat down, waiting for Inko to show up. 

"Good job, seems you were faster this time." Inko complimented, sitting in her chair. Izuku huffed at the compliment, quickly stuffing his face with the sushi he prepared and, for some reason, blurted out that the U.A. Entrance exam was in 10 months on the table. (Seriously author? you couldn't come up with a better plot device? Like Izuku's ramblings or what not?) and his egg donor gave him a disconcerting look.

"Are you actually going to try be a hero? Why try when you can't succeed?" Inko reminisced, as Izuku curled one of his hands under the table. Still keeping his cool, he decided to take his chance at an analytical response.

"Because most heroes don't have flashy quirks and actually have more workload than heroes with flashy quirks or heroes that pose in front of the camera, take Mr.Brave, who's quirk is basically making swords." He replied, leaving Inko in a state of annoyance and anger. Izuku quickly got up and out of the table afterwards, walking to the bathroom. Doing his nightly routine, he went into his bed off to sleep.

You are traveling through time to...

3 PM

Loading...

This server is VAC secured

Izuku was sitting on his bed, contemplating his exercise plan for the exams, as Inko was outside and he had nothing better to do. Pulling out a bottle of sake from under his bed to clear his mind. He chuckled internally, as he thought about how Inko was right about one thing. Shaking his head of the thought, he took a sip and went back to the plan, outlining the important parts of his body he should focus on, and how he should make more exploits for his quirk. Closing the notebook, he chugged down the rest of the sake, throwing the bottle under the bed. Jumping out of his bed, he walked towards his door to get some fresh air.


End file.
